


The Club.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: After winning the treble John and a few teammates hit the club. After a night of flirting John finds himself tangled in bed with Leroy.Or, smut with some plot





	The Club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I know this isn't the Deledier fic or the Porto one (I'm working on them) but I had this in my drafts and I thought I'd finish it and post it for y'all. Leroy/John is my guilty pleasure pairing and I love writing them so much especially when it comes to smut. Enjoy<3

 

The music was thumping and blasting through the speakers. His voice was hurting from all the chanting and singing he’d done all day. People around him were chanting ‘Oh Vincent Kompany’ for what felt like the millionth time that day. Not that he was complaining, he was enjoying finally being able to let loose a bit. They’d won the treble, they deserved this, he thought as he took a sip from his 5th beer that day. They’d started the celebrations early on, from the parade at midday to the celebrations to the club.

 

“A beer please” 

 

John recognised that german accent immediately. He looked to his side and saw Leroy standing next to him, leaning on the bar with his phone in one hand. He’d been on that thing all day, John thought. Which to be fair wasn’t unusual for Leroy but still he wasn’t on his usual celebration mode.

 

“You’ve been on that thing all day” John said taking a sip from his beer. Leroy looked over at John like he hadn’t noticed he was there.

 

“Thing? It’s called a phone, grandpa” Leroy said smiling. They’d gotten closer during the season. Bonding on the bench type thing. He’d learnt that the german actually had a good sense of humour and they loved chatting shit together. They were also actually quite similar when it came to their private lives, which had gotten them into some deeper conversations in the canteen a couple of times.  

 

“Smart arse” John said smiling back at him before downing the last drops of beer in his bottle. He wiped his mouth quickly and waved for the bartender to come over. Leroy raised his eyebrows at him. 

  
“What” John said nonchalantly. 

 

“How many have you had?” Leroy said. Not in a concerned way because John wasn’t that drunk, just tipsy. More in a I’m judging you, type way. 

 

John chuckled. “Oh are you judging me Leroy?”

 

“I would never do that to you John” Leroy said taking a sip from his own beer never breaking eye contact with John. He felt a heat inside him rise, he blamed the alcohol for it. 

 

The bartender made his way and John asked for tequila shots and before even looking over he could already see the expression on Leroy’s face. 

 

“They’re for you” John said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not drunk enough” He said matter of factly. It was true he wasn’t. He wasn’t drunk enough. 

 

“We’ve just won the treble, you should be having fun, letting loose.” John gestured. “Instead you’ve been on your phone the whole time we’ve been here” He continued, reaching over and taking Leroy’s phone from his hand, hiding it behind his back. 

 

Leroy rolled his eyes at him sticking his hand out for John to give him back his phone, having none of it. John took a step closer to Leroy, now standing a bit closer than intended. John waved the phone in his hand and reached over behind Leroy, sliding the phone into the germans back pocket. His hand lingering on Leroy’s butt for a little bit too long. Keeping eye contact the whole time, breathing in each others space.

 

“Been looking at me John?” Leroy whispered into the space, something suggestive in his tone. Forgetting about the party, alcohol and the people around them. John felt his heart skip a beat, he liked to flirt with people he always did when he was tipsy, what he hadn’t expected was Leroy flirting back.

 

“Maybe” John heard himself admit. The alcohol clouding his decision making abilities. Sober him would be screaming at him to stop talking, stop flirting with Leroy Sané. But tipsy him said fuck it, why not.

 

“And?” Leroy’s gaze flickering between John’s eyes and his lips. Maybe he was more tipsy than John first thought.

 

“And what?” John said allowing his gaze to also examine Leroy’s pink lips. There was nothing more John wanted to do than to taste them on his.

 

“Like what you see?” Leroy said and John smirked at the confidence. They quickly snapped back to reality when the bartender put the shot glasses down in front of them. John pulled his hand away, their bubble quickly bursting. John cursed the bartender for ruining it but also thanked him because if he hadn’t interrupted, John would have definitely made a move. The last thing he needed right now was another tabloid scandal,  _ ‘City stars celebrate success by sharing saliva in a dark night club’.  _

 

“These yours?” Kyle came from nowhere and pushed himself between them, bopping to the sound of the music, pointing at the shot glasses. Clearly too drunk to be thinking about more shots.

 

“Not mine” John said, looking over at Leroy.

 

“I’m not doing shots by myself” Leroy exclaimed holding his hands up.

 

“Fantastic, I’ll do ‘em with you” Kyle chimed in taking the wooden tray of shots and walking away to their vip booth.

 

The tension between them progressed during the night, and the more alcohol he consumed the more bold he felt. Leroy was fit, anyone with eyes could see that. Sober him wouldn’t admit it, drunk him was a completely different person though. It started with small touches like a hand on Leroy’s thigh when leaning over to talk to Kyle. To a hand on the germans neck when whispering into his ear. To Leroy practically sitting on his lap at the end of the night. None of the other guy’s batted an eyelid, they were all drunk and tipsy and John did get touchy feely with everybody.

 

Leroy shifted back on John’s lap, his ass pressing down on John’s crotch. John leaned back on his seat trying to take deep breaths, focusing on the conversations that were happening around him instead. That was until Leroy started swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

 

“Stop, you’re making me hard”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“That”

 

“John, lad, there’s this chick and her friend is really fit, she wants to meet you” Kyle appeared from nowhere again, he shouted even though he was about three meters away from him.

 

“I’m good” John said. Not really in the mood to chat up some chick when he had a hard on, he was pretty sure that wouldn’t go down well.

 

“Fuck off, come on I’m telling you mate, you’ll regret it” Kyle tried to convince him. Leroy shifted, causing him to almost moan out loud, the contact sending waves of pleasure through his body. He was doing it on purpose.

 

“You crack on, I’m comfortable here mate” John managed to let out.

 

“You sure?” Kyle said his expression questionable.

 

“Yeah yeah” John reassured him.

 

“You’re fucking doing it on purpose” John muttered to Leroy as soon as Kyle turned away. Leroy gave him that irresistible smirk and all John wanted to do at that moment was to push him up against the wall and let him put those lips to good use. He regretted the thought immediately as his treacherous cock twitched at the thought.

 

“That’s because you’re hard John” Leroy said a little bit too loud. Leroy stood up and John immediately felt the lack of contact and craved it back. But the next thing he knew Leroy was nowhere to be seen and John had then decided to go into the toilets to sort himself out.

  
  


**_The next day_ **

 

He didn’t really know how they’d ended up in bed, half naked, bodies pressed up against each other. 

 

John looked around his room for any signs of what had happened the night before, he looked to see if anyone else was in his room but no one was there, no one other than the man laying beside him, that was. He looked over to his side, Leroy was sleeping peacefully, one leg tangled between John’s legs and his chest pressed to John’s side. He looked peaceful, angelic almost, in the golden morning sun that was peeking through the blinds. 

 

John had questions of course, the most obvious one, how he had ended up in bed with one of his teammates? His train of thoughts quickly derailed when he suddenly felt Leroy shift by his side. He suddenly became aware of every inch of Leroy’s body that was pressed against his. Especially the other man’s erection. What made it worse was that the germans leg was pressing against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his own crotch. 

 

He took a few deep breaths and tried to think unsexy thoughts. His techniques didn’t work though and he felt own treacherous cock spring to life. John cursed in his head and blamed it on the lack of action he’d been getting lately. He laid still looking up at the ceiling thinking of the possible ways to escape the situation he was in. Sure he could get up but he didn’t want to risk waking Leroy up. The idea of them awkwardly ignoring their hard ons and John walking to the toilet to take care of the situation made him shiver, it was way too early to be dealing with this, John thought.

 

He tried to move away from Leroy’s touch, but it only made it worse as he felt Leroy’s grasp tighten and his arm snake down his lower stomach. He quietly cursed to himself. That’s when he felt the german’s hips move against his side again, this time he felt every inch  of Leroy’s hard cock press up on his hip. The feeling unfamiliar but he didn’t hate it.

 

“Leroy” He whispered trying to wake the other man up.

 

“Mhmm” Leroy mumbled. 

 

“Wake up”

 

“I’m awake” The other man responded, and John was hyper aware of everything that was happening around him. All his mind could seem to focus on  though, was Leroy’s half naked body pressed up against him.

 

“You’re hard” John said casually, as if he was asking what time it was.

 

Leroy shifted, he lifted his head up slightly looking under the covers, as if he hadn’t noticed. “I am” He said like it was nothing, his head falling back against the pillow. He was laying on his side still and his arm was still wrapped around John’s middle.  

 

“So are you” He continued. His tone more suggestive and there was something in it that he recognised as lust. John didn’t know if he was serious or not, if it was some kind of game of chicken to see who would back out first, was he taking the piss or not. He didn’t know how to react he’d never seen this side of Leroy. Yet there was something in John that intrigued him, that made him want to find out more. Leroy was testing the waters and John wasn’t going to back down.

 

Leroy’s fingers moved lower down playing with the waistband of his boxers. _Oh fuck_ John thought, _this was really happening._ _They were really going to do this_. Leroy was fit, really attractive, anyone could see it, and John wasn’t afraid to admit he’d sneaked a few glances in the dressing room before. John was as straight as they came but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate another man’s beauty and Leroy was just something else.

 

Leroy’s gaze was fixed on him as he moved himself on top of John. Legs tangled and bodies pressed together. He buried his face in John’s neck and started moving his hips, seeking some friction. Rolling his hips down to meet John’s clothed erection. John let Leroy take the lead and the german’s hands grabbed onto the pillow. John felt Leroy’s warm breath against his skin and it made his heart race and cock harder.

 

John hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Leroy’s briefs and pulled them down, freeing his cock. He felt Leroy’s warm breath hitch against his neck. The bedsheet was still around their waists, covering them both. Leroy lifted up his hips helping John guide the material to the floor. John did the same to his own boxers. He looked down and the sight of Leroy’s erect cock made something click in John and every rational thought went out of the window. All he was focused on now was to get them off, to get Leroy off, who was clearly very into this.

 

Leroy aligned their cocks so that they were touching and sliding against each other. John moved his hand to the small of Leroy’s back and held him there, trying to move his hips to the rhythm of the other man’s hips. The room filled with silent moans and their ragged breathing, both of them trying to be as quiet as possible. John was convinced he could cum from just hearing Leroy’s muffled whimpers and moans.

 

John flipped them around so that he was on top, in control. Leroy didn’t seem to mind, as John laid himself between his thighs, hands finding their way to the german’s hands pinning them above his head, as he started grinding against him. This time John was the one that buried his face in the crook Leroy’s neck. Breathing in his masculine scent. He was used to the person he was fooling around with smelling like strawberry shampoo and fruity body creams, but the scent Leroy gave off was completely different, not bad, just different. 

 

Every time John thrust his hips forward he felt Leroy’s breathing become more and more ragged. The german threw his head back against the pillow as John’s hip movements became more and more frantic. John took the opportunity to bite and suck a mark on Leroy’s neck. His skin was incredibly soft and John sucked and licked and bit down on it feeling Leroy’s thighs press against his sides. He looked up at him, his hips still rolling, and saw Leroy’s beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure. His eyes were glued shut and his lips were slightly parted, the occasional german swear word escaping them. He was gorgeous, John thought.

 

Leroy flipped them over again this time straddling his hips, legs on either side of John’s thighs. He had one hand on John’s chest and the other hand gripped both of their cock’s. He was pumping them together. “Fuck” John let out as he stared at Leroy who was staring at him back, biting down on his bottom lip, looking extremely hot. John’s hands moved up and down Leroy’s thighs. 

 

The sensation of their cock’s sliding together was something John hadn’t experienced before. Leroy stroked them expertly, thumb sliding over John’s slit and occasionally rubbing his sensitive head. He was a pro at it and something in John wanted to flip them over again and show him who the boss was but he was far to gone in his pleasure to risk Leroy taking those talented hands off of him.

 

His hands found their way to Leroy’s ass cheeks instead. He kneaded his ass loving the reaction he got from Leroy who lowered himself and rested his forehead on John’s. He continued to expertly thrust his hips into his hand whilst keeping eye contact with John.

 

“Finger” Leroy whispered against his lips and John didn’t need any other instructions he knew exactly what the other man wanted. How weird it may have sounded or how weird the whole situation was John didn’t care at that moment. Not when he had a needy moaning Leroy on top of him. John brought two fingers up and held them close to Leroy’s mouth. He watched as those beautiful plump lips took John’s fingers in his mouth. He started licking and sucking down on them, coating them with saliva making them wet. Leroy’s hand still hadn’t stopped working their cocks, grip still firm on their shafts and he kept his rhythm nice and steady. 

 

John brought the finger down to Leroy’s hole, tracing the rim and watching the german’s reaction before slipping a finger in. Leroy let out a filthy low moan and buried his face in John’s neck again. John’s free hand came up and his fingers found their way into Leroy’s hair. John moved his finger in and out,  _ they were really doing this, he was actually fingering Leroy Sané.  _ His finger brushed up against Leroy’s spot and John felt his whole body react to the pleasure that was coming in waves. He did it again and again and the muffled noises he managed to draw from the german would stay in his brain like a record, he could play back anytime he needed to get himself off. John inserted a second finger, carefully pushing it in. Feeling the way Leroy stretched around him, his own cock twitching at the filthy action. 

 

It was different to fingering a chick, he thought, the feeling was completely different. He’d never fingered a guy before, of course he hadn’t, but he had tried it a couple of times on himself so he knew the gist of it. He was pleased by the noises he was able to draw from the german he knew he was good when it came to sex and pleasuring other people but he never knew exactly how good he was. He started scissoring the german on top of him. Leroy, in his fucked out state, raised himself up again and pushed himself deeper down on John’s two fingers. A thin layer of sweat was covering their bodies. John took both of their cock’s in his free hand and started jerking them both off. Leroy was basically riding his fingers by that point pushing himself deeper and lifting his hips up, John wondered how it would feel having his tight ass clenching around his cock. 

 

“I’m gonna cum” Leroy said quietly, and John almost missed it. The german had never looked better than he did at this moment. On the verge of climax, riding John’s fingers. John stroked their cocks faster and harder, he felt his own orgasm building up in his stomach. A few more strokes and a deep push into Leroy’s prostate and they were both cumming in John’s fist. Leroy collapsed on top of John their bodies sticky and sweaty, he rolled of off him and they laid there in silence, trying to steady their breaths.

 

“You ‘kay”

 

“Yeah, just a bit sticky” He said with that grin that made John melt instantly. John smiled back at him, none of them really knowing what to say next. He had so many questions like,  _ Have you done that before? Do you like blokes? Where did you learn that from? Who taught you?  _ but they had to wait, for now at least. 

  
“I need to shower”

 

“Yeah, of course. Uhm the bathroom is over there, help yourself.”

 

“Thanks” Leroy said and left for the bathroom. He should probably also take one, he thought, but his t-shirt from yesterday had to do instead. He wiped himself clean and put a clean t-shirt and a pair of joggers on. And then he put out a spare shirt and pair of his jogging bottoms for Leroy. 

 

He went into the kitchen and immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure sat on the stools.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Mornin’ ” Kyle said as he took a sip of his coffee. His foggy memory started to clear up. After the club Kyle, Leroy and Raheem had came back to his place. Too drunk and to late for them to go home to their kids and girlfriends, John had kindly offered them a place to crash, and since he only had two spare guest rooms, Leroy slept in his bed.

 

“How long you been up” He asked trying to fabricate a believable lie incase Kyle had heard what went down. 

 

“Good morning Kyle, how are you mate? I’m good thanks for asking John” Kyle answered instead, having a conversation with himself. John rolled his eyes, inside praying he hadn’t heard what they’d been doing. He knew there was a very small risk of that since the walls were pretty thick and they had been very quiet. Still, he felt exposed, caught in the act. 

 

“Been up for about ten minutes, why?” 

 

“No reason, wouldn’t have wanted you to have been all alone at this time of day, we both know how you get in the mornings”

 

“Aww, so you have a heart after all” Kyle mocked.

 

_ He hadn’t heard them, he would’ve mentioned it by now. _ John thanked the old gods and the new and went and poured himself a cup of tea.

 

“Shut up”

 

He heard the shower stop and John bit down on his cheek trying hard not to let out a stupid smile. Somehow it felt even better knowing they had gotten away with something, he felt like a teenager again. 

 

“Sleep well?” Kyle asked him taking him away from his thoughts.  _ Oh he slept really well. _

 

“Like a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the story made sense! I wrote this ages ago after the season ended and I just never finished it. This is actually two fics merged into one, hopefully that wasn't too obvious ;) Leave a comment and tell me what you thought my lovlies, I'd love to know<3


End file.
